The present invention relates to the field of Short Message Service compression and, more particularly, to leveraging language structure to dynamically compress a Short Message Service (SMS) message.
A Short Message Service message can be a text communication which allows users to send and/or receive a short message. The short message can contain a limited number of characters. The message size can be limited by the constraints of the signaling protocol used to transmit the message. For example, a typical SMS message conveyed over a cellular network can be limited to 160 7-bit characters. To maximize transmission capacity and minimize network load, SMS messages are often compressed. One traditional approach to minimizing network load is through the use of “single character” encoding techniques. For example, a Huffman coding can be utilized to provide lossless data compression for the message based on encoding each character in the message with a variable-length code. However, due to the large volume of SMS messages communicated through networks, traditional compression schemes fail to adequately provide maximum network throughput.
Frequently, users often create text messages which exceed the length of the SMS message constraint. When this occurs, multiple SMS messages (e.g., multipart) are created and conveyed which can be reconstructed upon delivery into the original message. Even when traditional approaches to encoding are applied, frequently multipart messages can result. These multipart messages can create significant overhead within a carrier network. Overhead such as additional header information for each message and routing overhead can contribute to increased network loads. Further, in many instances, these multipart messages can incur additional data charges for the user, which can diminish the user experience.